


The Vessel of Glint

by Commander_Luna



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Luna/pseuds/Commander_Luna
Summary: From the tumblr ask 'Describe your OC as if they were an urban legend or myth!'
Relationships: player character (guild wars)/player character (guild wars)
Kudos: 5





	The Vessel of Glint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemigodKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/gifts).



> no beta reader, posted here so Im not posting a wall of text as an ask reply.

It’s late, and the saplings should really be resting, but anyone who has worked with young from any of the races can tell you its almost impossible to get them to go to bed at a sensible time. Especially once word goes around about stories by the fire.  


The fire itself is rather small and unimpressive, its light barely reaching the cluster of saplings huddled around it gazing at the figure sat on the other side. Mender Serimon is sat behind group and can only just see the stranger, their large wings shadowing their face from any other light. The only detail that can be clearly seen is their glowing eyes, which seems more intense on them than the other sylvari around them.  


“So,” they begin “you want a story. Fine. I can think of one worth telling.” They shift back from the fire and sit upright, settling into a more comfortable position. “Tell me saplings, have you heard of Glint?”  


“The Crystal Queen!” One of the saplings says before Serimon can explain they haven’t been taught her history yet. “We learnt about her and how she sired Aurene with the commander!”  


It takes all his strength not hide his face, but it is a gentle, amused laugh that comes from the stranger.  


“I shall have to tell Commander Sonas that next time I see her. Still, you have at least heard of Glint. And while the days have moved on since we mourned her passing with fresh wounds, there are still many across Tyria who feel her absence. But what they do not realise is she isn’t as far from them as they think.  


For you see, Glint had the power to view the future as if it were a book laid out in front of her. She saw the sadness brought by her demise and knew she could not allow it to be, but that there was no way to stop her own death.  


While you may not have encountered them yet, little ones, ghosts are not uncommon in Tyria. The voices of the dead that wander our worlds as if they are still breathing. Glint knew that if she could carry her voice beyond her breath, she could keep spreading the hope to all who heard it. So she did.  


As her crystal body weakened and drew its last,” the stranger gestures with one arm and above the now dying flames of the fire, a shimmering purple illusion of the dragon appears “she forced her soul and magic out into the world alone, free from its vessel!” The illusion shatters, small shards of magic slowly twisting in the air.  


“Only, something happened that she did not see coming. Too focused on if it was possible, Glint missed one tiny but crucial detail that changed the path of fate from all the futures she had seen. A young, unawakened sylvari. A spy placed by Mordramoth to glean information from her who’s connection to the world had withered before it could sprout.” The floating shards rush towards each other once more, this time taking the shape of a sylvari with Glint’s wing – and a pair of horns not entirely dissimilar to the stranger’s own.  


“Her magic found a new vessel. And now that vessel walks the world as Glint’s ghost, taking up her mantel as seer of the future and twister of time. Her magic warped its flowers into crystals and fused wings onto its spine. They say it when angered it can manipulate your body into ageing at extreme rates, or it can drag the dead back to life from their graves. There’s even whispers that the vessel still has the power to brand those who oppose it, but no one knows if you fall to it’s service or to Kralkatorik himself.” The illusion takes flight and swoops over the group of saplings – causing them to squeal and ducks and it comes near – before rising above them and shattering once more. This time the magic fades into familiar purple butterflies and dissipates.  


Serimon claps his hands before nodding to the stranger. “Thank you. It is always good to hear a well-told story. I hope our saplings grow up to be as creative as you. Now, I believe it is time for you all to get some rest before dawn returns.”  


The stranger stands and bows to the now chattering saplings, their minds already running wild with theories about the story.  


“You should be less skeptical,” they say, looking to Serimon “While I may have made things a little more exciting, I speak the truth when I talk of Glint’s vessel. Although he is rather more annoying than threatening.” The last sentence was spoken with an odd fondness, but before Serimon could enquire further, they turned and left. His gaze followed their path, and saw waiting for them another sylvari he did not know. A sylvari with blue crystal flowers in his hair, sweeping dragon horns, and the unmistakeable, shimmering wings of Glint.


End file.
